Sam
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: Sam.  He's just …  He's just so …  You love him.  He knows that - really? -.  He must know it - really? -.  Because he's the only one you let drive your car.  That's proof of love - really? Is that the best you can do? -.WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Randomness to the max … read it anyways?**

Sam.

He's just …

He's just so …

You love him.

He knows that (really?).

He must know it (really?).

Because he's the only one you let drive your car.

That's proof of love (really? Is that the best you can do?).

He's the only one you ever let hug you.

As much as you say you hate those chick flick moments …

And he's the only one you let make love to you (really?).

Yes really.

Because he's the only one you've ever loved.

And you're never gonna let him go.

**Reviews=love!  
>xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

***shocked face* oh look! There's more! Apparently I enjoy writing fluff. There's a surprise!**

Sam.

He's …

He's amazing for a start.

He's so smart and cute and funny.

Everything a gal looks for in a guy.

Oh, and things he can do with that pretty mouth of his?

You can't believe that he's with you.

That he stays with you.

That he loves you (really?).

Because you know that he could do so much better.

He deserves so much better.

But he's happy with you (really?).

Because you're the only one he's ever loved (really?).

And he's never gonna let you go (really?).

**I'm not really sure where I'm going with this or if I really like it, but ah well … review!  
>xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Still going …**

Sam.

He's … well he's different.

He's never been like you, has he?

Never as loyal to dad.

Never as willing to fight.

He was always the gentle one.

The smart one – the brains to your brawn.

But … he's changing, isn't he?

For the better (really?).

Now he's more like you – ruthless, brutal.

When necessary of course.

So now you feel more confident that he can survive without you (really?).

You think it might be Ruby's influence.

Maybe that demon bitch is good after all (really?).

But still it makes you sad that the Sammy that you once knew is gone.

The Sammy you once knew _and loved_.

It's the little things that make you notice.

Not the demon blood and the psychic crap (really?).

It's the secrets, the lies.

The easy familiarity with which he exorcises demons with nothing but the power of his mind.

But … you still love him (really?).

And you're never gonna let him go (really?).

**I've got a few reviews/favourites so does that mean people like this? Should I keep going?  
>xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise muchly, but this fic has officially completed the transition from fluff to angst. I don't even know how that happened. No matter how good my intentions, I just can't help myself. Sorry.**

Sam.

He's … he's scaring you.

He was always the one with the faith.

But where is it now?

He needs it.

He needs it so bad.

You're sure it's still there somewhere (really?).

It must be (really?).

Buried deep under all the broken trust and shattered promises (really?).

You hope so much that it is.

You even pray (really?).

And then you wander whether you've stolen his faith from him.

Because he going down a dangerous road.

A road condemned by angels.

Angels who would kill him without batting an eyelid.

But you won't let that happen (really?).

He's teetering on the brink, but you won't let him fall (really?).

Because you love him (really?).

And you're never gonna let him go (really?).

**Review?  
>xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, but this is last chappie!**

Sam.

He's …

He's not your Sammy any more (really?).

Yes really.

He can't be.

Not after what he's done.

Not after what he did.

Not after what he's doing.

Not after what he's going to do.

Because the angel perched on your shoulder told you.

He told you that your Sammy's going to do it.

You know you started it.

But he's going to end it.

He's going to end the beginning of the end of the world.

'_And so it is written that when a righteous man spills blood in Hell_

_As he breaks, so it shall break'_

As much as you hate 'destiny' and all that holy crap, you know (really?).

You know that it _was_ your destiny to break the first seal (really?).

There was nothing you could have done to stop it (really? You could've been stronger).

'_And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal'_

But nothing foretold that _Sam_ had to break the final seal.

It wasn't written that it had to be _him_.

He brought it on himself (really?).

It was his own choice (really?).

You still love him (really?).

But maybe …

Just maybe …

You're going to have to let him go.

**~Fin  
>tell me what you thought!<strong>


End file.
